otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Urfkgar
Other Info Known aliases: Urf, Mosterer Gooderer Basherer All Times, Mostererer Gooderer Marine All Times, etc. Family: None listed on Sanctuary manifests. Previous Affiliation(s): Served an eight year tour with the Pre-Sanctuary Vanguard before a dishonorable discharge forced him to seek employment elsewhere. Later, he served with the Sanctuary Defense Force before it merged with the Vanguard Expeditionary Force (VES). Then, he was a member of the Grimlahd marine corps until after the Nall seizure of that planet. Following this was a stint with Athena Exploration Service until he left the ship to seek employment on Tomin Kora with MP Employment Agency. Through MPEA he garnered a position providing security for Jeff Ryan. He was employed by the NLM as a warrant officer in the pursuit of training up the marines. Current Affiliation(s): Pro-bad-mo-fo but without permanent employ. He engages in assignments on a contract basis. Current Antics What're we doing tonight, Brain? The same thing we do every other night, Pinky. Taking over the world! Grimlahd, that is. Known skills Self proclaimed mosterer gooderer basherer and marine, the proof is in his telling of it combined with an Olympic gold earned during the New Luna boxing event and a career that spans multiple militaries. Relationships Not known for being friendly, it is somewhat dubious that the Zangali ever had any friends. He does, however, claim to count Victor Cross, Blockhead AKA William Temple, Grainer, Gildar Hess, Murphy Perkins, and Tkagorth among these so called friends. None of them could be found for confirmation. Bounties None. Legal Record Dishonorable discharge from the Vanguard after striking a noncommissioned officer, jailed on Sivad after assault upon a police officer, jailed on Sanctuary/Concordance for various assaults and disobedience, jailed on La Terre for assault on military officials, dishonorable discharge from the New Luna Militia. Multiple counts of insubordination, refusing to obey orders, excessive use of force, etc. He stands charged with the mass murder of hundreds of men, women and children during the Victory Week celebrations. Appearance Big, ugly, generally irritated which could be due to the fact that he's misplaced an eye and multiple fingers. Full Name When the situation is deemed formal enough, the Zangali refers to himself like this: I am descended from Frolkart Krag'kant who killed seventy nine Demarians before he was brought down in battle against countless opponents, of Karufk the Sly who destroyed untold numbers of engineered soldiers sent by the softskins with his traps and ambushes, of Torgak the Strong and of Salkuch of the Silvered Claws who together slew the Nall by the shipload, and of Cokath who bested Zangali fighting masters three at a time. I am able to stand with honor among any of them. I am Urfkgar Krag'kant, slayer of those who stood against me, victor of many battles, trained to kill by the Zangali, trained as a marine by the Vanguard, held by my honor to quit both, made marine again to serve with the security forces of Sanctuary after my honor was satisfied. I have fought and killed Nall, softskins, and any other who would seek death at my hands. I have taught many the ways of fighting to make their deaths come hard at the hands of their enemies. Though I have been cheated, imprisoned, and dismissed in the eyes of those around me; my honor is my own, and I am looked up with favor by my revered ancestors, hoping one day to stand at their side with Zan. I will make a worthy meal for those few left alive after my death who deserve the eating of my flesh. History Very few records of Mr. Urfkgar's life prior to his joining the Vanguard survive. Most of the information available comes in the form of various forms filled out upon entry into the Vanguard Marine Corps (VMC). Piecing the available information together, it can be determined that Urfkgar's family group was fairly well placed in Zangabro society due to the political maneuvering necessary to facilitate his entry into the VMC despite repeated failures on parts of the qualification tests. By the time Sanctuary left for Hiverspace, Urfkgar had already served seven years as a marine. His enlisted service record is splotchy at best, displaying a combination of punitive and commendatory articles. By the end of year one, though, the records show that Urfkgar seemed to have settled down into the daily grind of marinedom, and the punitive articles ceased to be as prevalent until his discharge. During his time with the Vanguard, Urfkgar’s primary duty station remained his native Zangabro; although, he spent his fair share of time on temporary duty assignments aboard ships sent to counter pirate activity in the Fringe. He also participated in various training drills and a few other real world exercises. The most notable was, of course, the Sanctuary trip. Shortly after Sanctuary returned to Normal Space, Urfkgar was dishonorably discharged from the Vanguard for assaulting a superior noncommissioned officer, willfully disobeying the lawful order of a noncommissioned officer, contempt and disrespect to a superior noncommissioned officer, using reproachful and provoking speech, and actions unbecoming of a marine. During the unemployed period following his discharge from the Vanguard, Urfkgar was arrested on Sivad. Brought up on charges of aggravated assault upon a police officer, he was eventually released on a time served basis. His defense, after it was translated, was primarily based upon a verbal agreement with the police allowing his weapons to be left in the station and made available to him upon his return. The police station, having failed to secure his equipment, was at fault, and the police officer in question ignored his repeated requests to explain the situation. His defense, needless to say, was thrown out as multiple police officers arrived on the scene to witness the Zangali strangling the defendant. Shortly after his release from the Sivadian prison, Mr. Urfkgar found himself back on Sanctuary in a stupor caused by psionic damage done him by a Mekke in what he understood to be a physical confrontation. Stumbling about in a confused state, he managed to irritate a member of the VMC (Falkona Devoras) to the point that she shot him with an assault rifle, fleeing Sanctuary posthaste to establish herself in the La Terre Militia being set up by the infamous Bartholomew Ritter. Mr. Urfkgar, meanwhile, recovered his mental facilities while he was treated in the Sanctuary Medbay. The Medbay was eager to release him, having had to spend an exorbitant amount of money on a specially designed room to prevent Mr. Urfkgar from leaving before being treated. This room saw use later while Urfkgar injured himself while serving time in the brig. In any case, Vanguard high command eventually brought Devoras back to face charges on desertion. Mr. Urfkgar asked to be placed in her cell, committing a minor assault in order to be lawfully brought up on charges. The officer in charge, obviously a remph of high renown, placed the two in separate cells. Due to, according to some witnesses, the mysterious effect of the credit on the judicial system Devoras was released shortly to resume her command position on La Terre while Urfkgar cooled his heels in the brig for some time. Upon his eventual release, Mr. Urfkgar went to La Terre to seek repercussions. After assaulting several high ranking militia officers (including but not limited to Falkona Devoras), he escorted himself to the jail there. He was released under mysterious circumstances, winding up speaking fluent Standard and doing advanced math in the middle of a meeting between Martian officials and the Vanguard. Unable to solve the riddle of his appearance, he was taken back to La Terre to serve the remainder of his jail term. He was released by Sheriff James Faubert (later found out to be Gustav Eiger). He eventually participated in defusing the first of the plasma bombs primed to blow that world up. Being more than slightly more coherent after his time in the La Terran judicial system, Urfkgar gained employment with Redtail Quicksilver and Sanctuary. During his time with the police force, he feuded with numerous other officers (Goldenhawk), ended up witnessing the Lem’ing invasion of the Sol System, and was crippled horribly while escaping from said invasion in, winding up in a Martian medical facility. Floating about Sanctuary in a hoverchair, he met Victor Cross, recruited him, and ended up mysteriously healed and incoherent a few days later. Sanctuary Endevours Security morphed in Concordance Defense Force. When disputes with the management became a bigger issue, some of the more military oriented members, including Urfkgar, managed to shift themselves into the Vanguard Expeditionary Force. Serving with the VES, he was aboard the VES Minerva during their visit to Nocturn. He, soon enough, left the VES and joined the Grimlahdi Marine Corps where he served on La Terre and Grimlahd. He eventually left the GMC and joined the Athena. He served with that vessel as security for a time. Then, he went into the civilian job sector on Tomin Kora where he worked for MP Employment Agency. Eventually, he found the routine on Tomin Kora becoming too sedate for his liking, so he ventured forth out of the TK nebula to work as a bodyguard for Jeff Ryan. Through his employment with Mr. Ryan, he was exposed to the great things going on in the New Luna Militia (coughshamelessplugcough). Having been made into a chief warrant officer, Mr. Urfkgar is responsible for the upkeep of the NLM marine corps on Hancock Station. As a member of the New Luna Militia, he was primarily engaged in marine training. Although initially met with ill-feeling and much grumbling amongst Hancock's marines, a saying has cropped up amongst the marines 'Who needs Gruf the Rough, when we've got Urf the Tough' in reference to the Grufzgar Trilogy of popular cinema hits. The support of the marine contigent aboard the station was not enough to keep his career afloat after several severe breaches in discipline. He was dishonorably discharged from the NLM on 09Oct3006. On 03May3006, it was revealed that Mr. Urfkgar has amounted a debt numbering over 25,000 credits. A bounty was placed on his head by the Odari Merchant Guild. Anyone bringing him alive to the planet of Odari will be rewarded with 20,000 credits and the knowledge that they managed to subdue the 'mosterer gooderer marine all times' and 'mosterer gooderer bashererer all times.' He was also a target of a short lived bounty offered by PANL before their demise as an effective organization at the hands of a treaty and the heavy boot of the New Luna Militia. Rumors suggest that he was under the employ of one General Savant of La Terre. During his term of service to the general, he apparently carried out a terrorist bombing attack on Sivad. Later he was apprehended by the crew of the Faux, the same ship that brought him there in the first place, just after Savant's power source was destroyed. The rumors also suggest that the Zangali did not go easily and put up a lengthy fight until being shot. Before mysteriously vanishing from his Sivadian cell, he apparently maimed a few Specialists and, perhaps, even an officer in unrelated incidents. Ending up with the Athena on the moon of Nocturn, he proved a handy asset to have, destroying a secondary Overmind with with an orbital weapon platform. After the return of that crew from the nether regions of space, he was a fixture around the Vollista Outpost Landing Deck until he was, apparently, hired by Jack Wiendrbac. Urfban Legends Without access to a carrot supply, Urfkgar will turn into a whithered husk and blow away in the wind. The only way to keep Urfkgar in a cell is to build it with his own bones and have the jailors wear his skin. Urfkgar lost his eye in a freak carrot accident. Urfkgar's rifle ran out of bullets in a fire fight with Nall, and he threw his missing fingers to kill the last twelve. He is only missing two fingers. Urf Talk: A Language Primer Common Racial Terms Stupid bugface - Odarite or Mekke depending on context Stupid fake softskin - Specialist Stupid floaty jellyfishy - Centauran Stupid fuzzball - Demarian Stupid softskin - Human, Lunite, Qua, Sivadian, Timonae, Ungstiri depending on context Stupid shorty - Grimlahdi Stupid shorty fuzzball - Castori Stupid shorty nally - Nall Stupid talky boxy thingy - Phyrrian Stupid talky fishy - G'ahnli or Ydahri depending on context Stupid tally glowly - Vollistan Common Training Terms Fake fight stuff - 1. To engage in combat with advanced weaponry. 2. To describe such weapons themselves. Grab@$$ - 1. To fail to take a situation with the due seriousness warranted it. 2. To do something so inherently foolish as to make survival unbelievable in terms of continued breathing without mechanical aid due to failure to exhale. Kill fight stuff - 1. To engage in combat with melee weapons. 2. To describe such weapons themselves. Real fight stuff - 1. To engage in combat with no weapons. 2. To describe such fighting itself. Remph - A derogatory term used for those deemed useless and beyond help, generally for use when discussing non-marines. Other Terms Mud brain - 1. To cause psionic harm. 2. (stuff) Anything relating to psionics. 3. To describe actions attributed to psionic meddling. Stupid softskin floaty thingy - Ship, generally the space type. Badges Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters category:Classic Zangali category:Pages with Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:PRTR-001_Web